CALLA Lesson Format
T'ask for 17th September 2018' Designing materials within the context of a lesson plan. Instructions: # Go through this lesson plan (CALLA format), and think of an activity to include in each section. # Then, organize your class activities and materials according to the sections of this lesson plan. # Use the resources from the link provided below: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nPLJZ2mkfecbx_anBuAFgcbCdBIih1gI # This is an independent task to be developed in class and as well as in your free time. Make it as interesting as you can. ........ A Lesson Plan Based on ‘CALLA Instructional Guidelines’. Adapted from Chamot, A. 2006, The CALLA Handbook. Implementing Cognitive Academic Language Learning Approach, Second Edition. Pearson Longman. .......... A CALLA classroom is a learner-centered space in which the teacher shows students how to recognize and use their prior knowledge, guides them in expanding and refining their knowledge frameworks, and provide meaningful practice, offer opportunities for developing language skills and learning strategies (adapted and edited from “The CALLA Handbook”, Chamot A., 2006: 86). Topic (what you will teach): ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Main Objective: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Specific Objectives: “They should be specific, teachable, measurable and aligned to the course guidelines and course books.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Learning Strategies: Good language learners use task-appropriate and flexible strategies that enable them become mentally active and strategic and hence become better learners. Learning strategies can be taught, learned and applied to new tasks Teachers have to model the use of strategies, name them, and show how they will help students learn the subject. (adapted and edited from Chamot, A., 2006: 57). ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Preparation: (How to find out what students already know about the content topic, the related prior experience they have had, the kind of language skills they have in the content topic, the strategies they already know for this type of task, the vocabulary they need to learn, how they can best organize an overview of the topic. A teacher has to find out what students already know (activate background knowledge), the gaps in their prior knowledge that need to be addressed. He or she provides an overview and a road map of where they are going in the lesson and what they are expected to accomplish.) ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Presentation: The best way to present content, the language they need to use, the kind of language strategies to model, explain, and/or remind students to use, how to pace instruction for each student to understand what is presented. 1. new information is presented and explained to students 2. modify language use for students to understand and follow the topic 3. differentiating instruction to accommodate students with different learning styles and different learning needs 4. teachers should maintain a positive affective climate in class: accommodate students’ varying personalities, culture, home language, and family values 5. teach students how to ask questions for clarification and how to answer higher level comprehension questions 6. strategies at this level: use selective attention to key ideas presented and to use background knowledge to assist comprehension. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Practice: “The kind of activities that will enable students apply the new information, the language skills they need to practice, how to apply their learning strategies during the practice, how to pace such practice tasks so as students learn from each one of them. Provide a variety of practice tasks geared towards different students’ needs. Cooperative learning is here recommended. Provide many opportunities for strategy practice through activities such as: Cooperative Learning, Reciprocal Teaching, Hands-on practice, Research projects, developing oral and written reports, Reading and listening texts for practice, Process writing.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Self-Evaluation: “Best ways for students to assess their own learning of content, language, and learning strategies. Cooperative self-evaluation is encouraged, students can check and correct each others’ answers in small groups. Develop students’ metacognitive awareness i.e. the type of strategies that work for them - and why - through self-evaluation activities such as: 1. Debriefing discussions after using strategies; 2. Learning logs or journals in which students describe and evaluate their strategy use; 3. checklists of their degree of confidence in using specific strategies; 4. Self-reports telling when they use or do not use a strategy, and why” ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Expansion: “The connection that class topic has with the students’ own lives, culture, and language. How students can apply the acquired knowledge to new situations.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Teacher Assessment: “Ways to establish what students know and are able to do applying the knowledge from the instruction; how to know if students have met the objectives of this lesson or unit.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Appendix: Types of strategies 1. Metacognitive strategies These are executive processes that help learners plan for a task, determine how successfully the plan is being carried out, and then evaluate the success of their performance on the task, thus promoting self regulation of the learning process (Pressley, 1995; Young, 1999 cited in Chamot, A. (2009:58) - The CALLA Handbook. a) Plan/Organize - Before beginning a task: set goals, plan the task or content sequence, plan how to accomplish the task using certain strategies, preview a text. b) Monitor/Identify Problems - While working on a task: check your progress on the task, check your comprehension as you use the language. Do you understand? If not, what is the problem? Check your production as you use the language. Are you making sense? If not, what is the problem? c) Evaluate - After completing a task: assess how well you have accomplished the learning task, assess how well you have used learning strategies, decide how effective the strategies were, identify changes you will make the next time you have a similar task to do. d) Manage Their Own Learning – Students determine how they learn best, arrange conditions that help them learn, seek opportunities for practice, focus their attention on the task. 2''. Task-Based Strategies (cognitive, sensory, memory, social and affective strategies)'' a) Use what you know 1. Use background knowledge - think about and use what you already know to help you do the task, make associations between new information and your prior knowledge, use new information to clarify or modify you prior knowledge. 2. Make inferences: Use context and what you know to figure out meaning, read and listen between the lines, go beyond the text to understand its meaning. 3. Make Predictions: anticipate information to come, make logical guesses about what will happen in a written or oral text. 4. Personalize: relate new concepts to your own life, to your experiences, knowledge, beliefs, and feelings. 5. Transfer/Use Cognates: apply your linguistic knowledge of other languages or native one to the target language, recognize cognates. 6. Substitute/ Paraphrase: Use a synonym or descriptive phrase for unknown words or expressions. b) Use your Senses 1. Use images: use or create an actual or mental image to understand and/ or represent information, use or draw a picture or diagram. 2. Use sounds: say or read aloud a word, sentence, or paragraph to help your understanding, sound out/ vocalize, use your "mental tape recorder" to remember sounds, words, phrases, and/or conversations. 3. Use your kinesthetic Sense: act out a role in the target language, use real objects to help you remember words, sentences, or content information. c) Use your Organizational Skills 1. Find/Apply Patterns: apply a rule, make a rule, recognize and apply letter/sound, grammar, discourse, or register rules, identify patters in literature (genre) 2. Classify/ Sequence: categorize words or ideas according to attributes depending on the type of content area like math, science, history, biology, etc. 3. Use Selective Attention: focus on specific information, structures, key words, phrases, or ideas. 4. Take Notes: write down important words and ideas while listening or reading. 5. Use Graphic Organizers: use or create visual representations (such as Venn diagrams, timelines, webs, and charts) of important relationships between concepts. 6. Summarize: create a mental, oral, or written summary of information. d) Use a variety of resources 1. Access Information Sources: use the dictionary, the internet, and other reference materials, seek out and use sources of information, follow a model, ask questions. 2. Cooperate: work with others to complete tasks, build confidence, and give and receive feedback. 3. Talk Yourself Through it (self-Talk): use your inner resources, reduce your anxiety by reminding yourself of your progress, the resources you have available, and your goals.